The major aim of this study is to measure the effect of a nursing case management system on the rate of 90-day re-admissions among patients at Fletcher Allen Health Care with Congestive Heart Failure (CHF). A secondary aim is to assess control of care as measured by: adherence to plan of care, dosage of ACE inhibitor, patient satisfaction, and cost per case.